


In Exchange for Peace and Quiet

by Trexi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Episode: s03e05 The Crystal Cave, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexi/pseuds/Trexi
Summary: Arthur’s a little annoyed at his manservant for ordering him around so locking them both in Merlin’s chambers until he learns what’s wrong is a perfectly reasonable reaction.





	In Exchange for Peace and Quiet

Merlin wanted some peace and quiet. Well, I want to know what’s wrong with my idiot manservant. It’s a fair trade. So marching into his room, slamming his door closed behind me and barring the way with my body, was clearly the best course of action.

“Arthur, what are you doing here?”

“I want answers.”

Merlin continues unpacking his bag. “I already told you that the arrow never pierced your armour. I’m pretty sure even you would notice if you had an arrow sticking out of you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, even I would notice?”

“Well...” He glances at me and grins.

“If you’re about to insinuate something,” I warn.

“Of course not, sire. I’d never dare imply that the Crown Prince of Camelot is a bit thick.”

“ _Mer_ lin.”

His widening smile falters just a little. I sigh.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

He looks back at his bag. “Nothing. You just had me a little worried back there. It didn’t look like you’d wake up.”

“I thought I just knocked myself out.”

“You did.”

“There’s something else, isn’t there? You’re acting different, more tense.”

Merlin abandons his bag on the floor. “It’s nothing. I’m fine. I just...” He sighs and looks at me. “Do you believe in fate? That if someone is destined to do something then they will, no matter how hard you try to change that, no matter how sure you are that it’s just not something they would do.”

This is what’s bothering Merlin, really?

“Of course I don’t. I could go out on patrol tomorrow and get killed by some magical beast. If that happened, I certainly couldn’t become King. I’ve been told all my life that it’s my destiny and fate to rule Camelot, but I almost die every second week. It’s certainly not destiny saving me. Half the time it’s Gaius, and I really don’t want to go claiming his decades of perfecting his craft is just destiny. You’re the one who convinced me to not marry Princess Elena simply because I was supposed to marry into royalty. Why’ve you suddenly changed your mind?”

Merlin stares at me unblinking. “You’re right. You’re actually right.”

I give him the look for when he’s being especially slow. “I’m the Prince, Merlin. Of course I’m right.”

“I’m being grateful, you prat. Don’t ruin it.”

I soften my glare. “Look, I don’t know what’s gotten you like this-.”

“Arthur, I think you’ve just stopped me from making a terrible mistake. I’ve been going about this all wrong. I was so sure that it was too late, that destiny was already playing out, but I might be able to stop her.”

“Did you hit your head while I was unconscious? Maybe you should have Gaius take a look at you.”

Merlin grins widely and shoves me aside. “I’ve got to find Lady Morgana and finally tell her the truth.”

“How does that relate to what I said?” I shout, but Merlin sprints out of Gaius’ chambers.

I slide down the wall. If this gets him in trouble with my father, it is not my fault. Merlin is clearly incapable of heeding my warnings. Just look at the state of his room, even after I’ve scolded him about it time and time again. He’s even got a loose floorboard. Merlin’s the kind of idiot who’d hide his secrets under something like that. I glance back to the main room. Well, I am the Crown Prince of Camelot. I have the right to inspect the state of the castle and anything that may or may not be hidden underneath shoddy pieces of wood.

I’m sure Merlin won’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Because things would've ended up a lot happier in canon if Merlin didn't believe visions of the future.


End file.
